Königin von Atlantis
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Fortsetzung zu: "Der verlorene Kontinent". Zwei Jahre danach: Die glückliche Welt bricht zusammen. Krieg herrscht zwischen Amerika und Atlantis und Aylah muss ihr Erbe antreten. Und was ist mit Daniel?


I'm back!

Okay, es gibt jetzt eine Fortsetzung ;)

Autor: **Nachtengel**

Disclaimer: Mir gehört immer noch **nichts** und ich will immer noch **kein** Geld mit einer Story verdienen! Sämtliche verwendete Songtexte gehören auch **nicht** mir. Das einzigste was meins ist, ist die Grundidee der Story.

Inhalt: Wie der Titel **Königin von Atlantis **schön sagt geht es hier hauptsächlich um Atlantis selbst. Zwei Jahre sind seit dem Aufstieg Atlantis und der Erneuerung von der Erde vergangen. Die Menschen haben sich an die neue Welt gewöhnt und an das Stargate, das immer noch in den Händen der Amerikaner ist und nur vom Militär benützt werden darf. Niemand weiß das Aylah die eigentlich Herrscherin von Atlantis ist und sie hat auch nicht den Drang es zu sagen, sie ist inzwischen auch glücklich mit Daniel verlobt. Sie führen ein gutes Leben bis Amerika Atlantis mit samt seiner fortschrittlichen Technologie fordert. Als Aylah davon erfährt ist sie außer sich. Zuerst verhält sich Daniel neutral zu dem Thema, doch dann stellt er sich gegen Aylah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt nehmen Amerikanische Soldaten auch schon Atlantis ein. Angeschlagen von Daniels Verrat flieht sie nach Atlantis, doch dort wird sie gefangen genommen. Aber da wurde die Rechnung ohne Gaia gemacht. Einige Leviatane erwachen und töten die Soldaten, seit her ist Atlantis unerreichbar für die Außenwelt, den wer durch das Stargate kam, kehrte entweder zurück oder starb.

Rating: T bis **M**

Genre: **Dark**, Drama, Tragedy, Action/Adventure

Pairing: **Daniel x OOC**

Warning: Im Moment noch keine, aber die Geschichte ist nicht besonders aufbauend!

Sonstiges: Fortsetzung zu **Journey to the Lost Empire**

Title: **Königin von Atlantis**

_Have Fun _

Nachtengel

* * *

„_**Vergiss niemals wer du bist, den kein anderer kennt dich wirklich!"**_

_Im Haar ein Nest von jungen Wasserratten  
So treibt ihr schlanker Körper auf der Flut  
So bleich und kalt ist sie, daß eine Weide  
viel Blätter auf sie weint in stummer Qual_

_Und rings umher im Wasser blühen Rosen  
Der Liebsten die Roten  
Die Weißen den Toten_

_Am Ufer hockt ein alter Salamander  
Und hebt den Drachenkopf ins Sonnenlicht  
Er weiß nichts von den Schmerzen einer Jungfrau  
Von Grausamkeit und auch von Liebe nichts_

_Und rings umher im Wasser blühen Rosen  
Der Liebsten die Roten  
Die Weißen den Toten_

_Das Abendrot vergoldet ihre Wangen  
Ein Aal schlüpft über ihre weiße Brust  
Und durch die Zweige geht ein letzter Seufzer  
Ein Hauch von Trauer und ein Hauch von Lust_

_Und rings umher im Wasser blühen Rosen  
Der Liebsten die Roten  
Die Weißen den Toten_

_„**Fallen, broken and destroyed.**_

_**No light – no hope. Hold me ... please ... Don't go away ... I've lived to many lies. Do you here my crying heart? You're my life, your my soul. Do you know that? **_

**_I'm falling in the darkness ... and never come back. Oh, Gaia! What is happend?"_**

Traurig sahen meinen Augen zu Gaia.

Die Sonne schien zwar, aber in mir herrschte nur die Kälte. Ich will überall hin nur nicht hier. Ich brauche einen Notausgang aus diesem Leben. Zwar bin ich nicht Tod, aber mein innerstes fühlte sich so an. Kalt und leer.

Seufzend trat ich in den Thronsaal. Es wird Zeit sein Erbe anzuerkennen. Wie lange habe ich das jetzt schon hinausgezögert? Fast über zwei Jahre, aber es hilft nichts. Atlantis ist zwar bereit wieder auf der Erdoberfläche zu sein, aber die Menschen der Erde waren nicht bereit für Atlantis.

Mit meinen Füßen watete ich durch das kalte Wasser im Teich des Saals. Fische schwammen neben meinen Füßen her und berührten sie ab und zu. Es kitzelte, aber mir war nicht danach zu lächeln oder gar zu lachen. Die Lichtstrahlen der Sonne brachen sich im Wasser und überfluteten den Raum mit Licht. Seerosen und Lotuse blühte in ganzer Pracht, aber ich würdigte sie keines Blickes. Schweigend und mit gesenktem Kopf ging ich weiter meines Weges. An meinem Ziel angekommen drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Es wäre die letzte Chance noch einmal weg zu rennen. Aber es ist besser wenn ich die Vergangenheit hinter mir lasse und anfange in der Gegenwart zu leben. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg an meinen Wangen hinab. Es gibt kein Zurück mehr.

_„**Oh, how I wish to go down with the Sun!**_

_**Sleeping, weeping**_

**_With you!"_**

Ein letzter Zweifel nagte an mir.

Doch ich verdrängte ihn und setzte mich entschlossen auf den Thron. „Atlantis hat wieder eine Königin!", flüsterte ich in den Wind.

Die Kristalle die in ganz Atlantis verstreut waren glühten auf. Sie wuchsen und nahmen die Formen von Menschen an, nach kurzer Zeit erlosch das Licht und Atlanter waren zu sehen. Gaia hatte sie wieder erweckt, so wie Gaia von Aylahs Schmerz wusste, so wussten auch die Atlanter was geschehen war. Viele waren froh wieder zu leben und doch war ihnen klar das Krieg herrschte.

Flugzeuge tauchten über Atlantis auf – bereit es einzunehmen. Traurig sahen die Menschen zum Himmel, keiner der Menschen dort oben würde diesen Angriff überleben. Waren die Menschen von heute so naiv?

Atlantische Soldaten schwangen sich auf ihre Mara'akin, bereit ihre Heimat zu verteidigen.

_„**Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden – man gewöhnt sich nur an den Schmerz!**_

_**Wie oft verfolgst du mich in meinen Träumen? Wie oft willst du mich noch quälen? Es reicht! Die reine Erinnerung an dich ist eine Qual! Verschwinde! Zu viel Schmerz hast du verursacht. Zu viele Tränen ausgelöst.**_

_**Ich liebe dich und doch hasse ich dich. **_

_**Vergangenheit bleibt Vergangenheit. Die Gegenwart sieht anderst aus, leider. Was wird die Zukunft mir bringen? Mehr Schmerzen? Mehr Tränen?**_

_**Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht mehr!**_

_**Warum? Warum?**_

_**Warum tut dein Verrat so weh?"**_

_Ja, das wars auch schon mit dem Prolog, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen, lieben Review?_


End file.
